Iron Guardian
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. Tony Stark struggles with the trauma from his kidnapping in Afghanistan. Until something's crashes into the Toybox and creates a robot who thinks he's its daddy. As Tony cares for the childlike machine, he learns that he isn't as heartless as he thought and finds another powerful reason to fight as Iron Man.


**I couldn't leave this without having a Marvel involved tale! My mom grew up on all the old Marvel comics and series which she introduced to me and my sister when we were kids. I had watched every movie for the Marvel Cinematic Universe all the way to Endgame. One movie that started it all for me, was Iron Man. I loves both sides of the character of Tony Stark and his hero alter ego Iron Man, from his attitude to how he goes from being this broken weapons dealer into the legendary hero he is now. I decided to mix it with an unique anime called Gad Guard. It does involve robots but I won't be saying much as I rather you guys watch it for yourself. Let's begin.**

Change is almost like a shooting star. It happens when you least suspect it or...it could fall out of the sky. Now, when you are a multi billionaire owner of a weapons company who recently escaped the captivity of terrorists, sometimes it can hit you really hard. So imagine the look on one Anthony Stark's face when something decides to crash land in his own personal garage after a particular shitty day.

A starry night sky around a nice Malibu beach house can be best simplified as perfect for stargazing, camping under the stars or a nice little house party with fun and games. To one particular man with dark hair and a light goatee combined with peach fuzz and chocolate brown eyes who loves rock and roll, it's just another night in his garage. A shot glass of beer by his counter as he fiddled with a blender that he had disassembled.

"I don't think this new stress relief tactic is going well. Fifth cheap blender later and I still feel fucked up." He muttered recounting what had happened to him. After testing a new weapon to give to the military, he was kidnapped and nearly killed by terrorists. Bad enough sharpnel dug deep enough into his chest that it almost pierced his heart leaving a core like machine to keep him alive. No, the bad thing was his weapons were used by terrorists to kill a lot of innocents.

His own weapons racking huge civilian death tolls when it was supposed to protect them. And the worse, a dear friend who he shared captivity with was killed because of his dumbass mistake while he escaped alive. He had shut down his weapon manufacturing so no more weapons could be produced but it didn't ease the guilt or stress away that easily. Pepper had been on his case that drinking his sorrow away was going to make things worse.

He honestly needed something. A nice distraction from all the bullshit going on. Unknown to him was that his wish was about to be granted. Undetected to the people below the heavens, something peculiar had entered their planet's gravitational pole. An object that had been tossed out of some random wormhole not to far off from the planet Jupiter.

This mystery object began it's rapidly accelerating descent to the ground below. It was too small to drag suspicion or attention but had enough weight to instantly ignite on its way down from space. Just like a shimmer of light, it was in the sky for a few seconds before crashing into the garage of one Tony Stark. Honestly a house as big as must have more than one garage right? This one sure did and the particular crashing sight to Tony was a trip down memory lane.

The loud crash nearly had the man toss his screwdriver somewhere from surprise. "What the hell? Jarvis! Tell me what just happened?!" Tony shouted. Jarvis was Tony's main A.I. for his home and was based off his father's butler from childhood. The man was considered more of a father to Tony than his real father which was something he never wanted to forget. "It appears that an foreign object has crashed into the 'Toybox' sir." Jarvis's monotone voice spoke earning a sigh from Tony.

The Toybox was Tony's old workshop. It was where he stocked all of his old inventions over the years alongside his attempts at creating A.I like Jarvis. He called it that because like a toy box it became forgotten and untouched as someone grew older. None of the stuff there was dangerous but it was still his belongings so he got out of his seat and went to check.

It only took two minutes to get to the Toybox considering it was parallel to his car garage and both were on each side of his workshop. Seeing the clutter of old circuit boards, machinery and devices was a living flashback to the young inventor. "Huh. So that's where my first motorcycle went. I wonder if the old beauty still runs like the day I made her. And there's my first robot Andy. It was kind of sad I still haven't fixed him." Tony rambled looking through his old items before finding his target.

Laying at the center of his mess was an odd black cube. It was rounded around the edges instead of sharp like normal cube objects and appeared to be made out of an unknown alloy. "So your the little intruder? Kinda cute for a Rubix Cube." The man chuckled to himself before touching the object with his bare right hand. A spark coming from his chest core shocked the little cube as Tony pulled his hand back quickly. "Was that heartbeat you?" He questioned before immediately shutting up.

The cube soon moved itself onto one of its corners before began floating into the air. "Um, that's new." Tony states watched as the cube began dividing sections of itself while rapidly accelerating in rotation speed. The little cube had morphed into a large powerful vortex of green and violet. Strangely he wasn't being pulled in but all his electronics were flung one by one into the spinning madness.

Every scrap of metal and circuits began to cluster within the calm in the vortex before melding together to create something completely new. The vortex quickly dispersed with a pulse as Tony could now see again. "What kind of Rubix Cube was...that." Tony begun to notice what now stood before him. The mystery cube had pulled all his technology together to form some sort of robot that gave him a major Mega Man vibe.

The skeleton or frame of the body was a pure gray and rounded like what you saw in basic action figures, crimson armor with gold flaming designs rounded the chest in a kimono like design while the stomach area having a golden armored sun like shield connecting to the bottom with multiple flexible panels that moved like coat tails, the arms had red gauntlets thayr held gold blades at the beginning of the elbows and the hands had a top red layer and each palm was a blue circle.

The legs held dark blue armor that resembled those of a dragon each bearing golden claws that could tear apart concrete, a scarf made out of the engine pipes of Tony's motorcycle that were enlarged and modified to look like serpents, the head was human like in an anime sort of way, the eyes were a shining blue with red markings around them, the face had a carved line of a jack o' lantern mouth for its own, 3 gold streaks on each cheek and the helmet was a crimson red shaped like a spiky ponytail often seen on samurai with two gold eye patterns on the top.

On the robot's back was a black rectangular box of some sort with an odd handle and gold dragons painted around it. "Holy shit. It must have been some sort of device that draws in electronics of different types. Though why create a robot samurai of all things?" Tony asked himself looking at the peculiar oddity. Robot samurais weren't lame to him. No, he thought the robot looked badass but why would a strange cube turn all his junk into a cool samurai robot?

His thoughts were blown away when the robot began to fidget and move. The outline mouth clearly was an actual mouth for it opened to reveal a set of shredder like teeth set in the way of a human's own jaw. **"W...w…"** The robot began as the voice of a young child despite how metallic it sound came from its mouth. '_Oh shit. My old A.I got merged with all the other junk… Must be using it like a brain. I think I accidentally created a new lifeform.'_ Tony thought looking at the robot.

It clearly looked scared from the frequent glancing and odd babble coming from it. "Shh. Shh. It's okay." Tony started as the robot turned to face him. It was kind of scary seeing a 6 meter giant robot looking over you until seeing the chibi Megaman eyes that couldn't stop Tony from thinking it was cute. "It's alright big guy. Must be scary waking up to a strange place but you are completely okay." Tony spoke with his voice soft and gentle.

He didn't need to spook the poor thing already. **"S...s..sa...fe?"** The robot asked kneeling down to Tony's level. The man gently placed his hand on the cheek of the robot's faceplate. He immediately nudged himself into the warmth of the appendage clearly in bliss. "Your safe big boy. Name is Tony Stark. I guess you can say I'm your daddy." Tony said with a bit of amusement.

"**D...daddy?"** The robot questioned as Tony couldn't help but like the sound of it. Sure he wasn't exactly father material but he couldn't say no to that face. "That's right. It means I'm going to take good care of you. Though we should give you a name. Something as cool as you can't go without a name." He chuckled as the robot's lit up at hearing the words. Clearly the A.I was picking up on his speech and language.

"Let's see...what good names for a samurai robot? Goemon? Nah, a bit overused. Sasuke? No, way too edgy. Hmm. Prowl? No that's too much copyright. How about I call you… Jack? You look like a Jack." Tony suggested as the robot brightened up by the last suggestion. **"Jack! Jack!"** He cried as Tony couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Jack it is. You are now Jack Stark. Come on Jack. Let's get out of this stuffy old room. I'm pretty sure you need more open space." Tony suggested as the child like robot looked at the door before him. It was clearly too small for him to fit through. The man didn't expect to see smoke blow out of Jack's scarf or for the robot to suddenly shrink before him.

'_Son of a bitch. Apparently Jack can compact his body to a much smaller size. Crafty little robot.'_ Tony thought as a now human sized Jack stood before him. Jack looked at Tony before giving him a goofy smile. The moment Jack stepped into the living room, his face became like that of a child finding himself in the world's biggest candy store. "Sir, I guess this peculiar robot is the source of the disturbance." Jarvis questioned as Jack became alert of his surroundings.

He looked up at the ceiling before some odd beeping came from him. "I see. You are quite young from your programming. You are in safe care Jack. No harm shall come to you." From Jarvis had Tony do a double take. "Did you two just have a private conversation?" Tony asked quite confused and a bit dumbfounded. **"Connected! Connected!"** Jack repeated playfully bouncing up and down.

"Sir Jack's hardware was made from an old circuit board linked to my communication system. I can talk to him from any location within your satellite range. Strangely enough he doesn't appear to register normally in the cameras. I theorize that some of your cloaking technology also got mixed in." Jarvis explained as Tony snapped his fingers. "I can't believe I forgot about Mr. Censor! Honestly that blur function is still funny." Tony exclaimed.

It was a program he created that blurred particular objects from camera footage. It was a dumb prank system he came up in his teenage years to just piss people off. Happy absolutely hated it the first time coming face to screen with the devious device. "Would you like me to inform Miss Potts about our guest? You know how she doesn't take surprises very well." Jarvis questioned as Tony didn't have to think twice.

Other than Rhodey, Tony trusted his secretary Pepper just as much. Plus the woman could easily sniff out his secrets if she wanted to. He knew she could smell bullshit a mile away. Why do you think he was dismantling blenders than drinking his sorrows away with alcohol? "Yeah. Send a message to Pepper about Jack here. Make sure to keep Stane out of the loop. After what happened during the meeting, I've been having a bad feeling the man is up to something." Tony suggested to his A.I.

Obadiah Stane was the man who worked alongside his company with his father Howard Stark. The guy considered himself Tony's right hand man but the Stark couldn't feel at ease around the Stane. He spelled trouble and didn't look ready to give up the arms race just yet. "On it sir. Suggest to keep Jack out of sight whenever Stane is in the vicinity. Been detecting suspicious activity from his private network." Jarvis warned reminding Tony another reason why he didn't trust Stane.

The man rubbed Jarvis off the wrong way too and Jarvis was an A.I of all things. Closest robotic thing to human in thought process but not really human. For an artificial intelligence to literally not like someone meant this person was bad news. "Thanks for the red card, Jarvis. I'll be making some spyware to look into his dirty little diary. Come on Jack. As much as I want to show you around and you meet some possible robot pals, I do need some sleep. Pepper is already on my tail as is. Don't want her going for my head next." Tony joked.

Jack tilted his head confused by Tony's analogy but followed his order. The man kicked off his shoes entering his bedroom before laying flat on the mattress with a little jump causing the bed to bounce a bit. Tony turned his head when the bed dipped a bit and the clatter on the opposite bedside. Jack had detached the strange box on his back to the floor before climbing into the billionaire's king sized bed.

'_Thank god this the sturdiest king size or both us would've ended up in the living room below. Rather not pummel an 8000 dollar piano on our way down.'_ Tony thought ignoring the fact that Jack had wrapped his metal arms around the man. Tony Stark was now a human teddy bear for a 6 meter size shifting robot with the mind of a toddler. The man awkwardly patted Jack's head from the angle his body could allow.

"Goodnight big boy. Just don't roll over in your sleep okay?" Tony asked earning a puff of steam from Jack's pipe scarf. He would take that as a yes from the robot boy. Closing his eyes, the grown man easily drifted off to sleep from the warmth Jack was radiated like an electric blanket. Jarvis snapped a personal picture of the two and put it in his hidden folder marked '**_Tony Stark has a heart.'_** Then he created a new one and marked it **_'Iron Dad Volume 1'._**

Even A.I had their secret little hobbies and it would be a long time before Tony even finds out. Being built by a snarky smartass multi billionaire playboy like Tony Stark guaranteed inheriting something from the genius and mischievous man. Tony just doesn't spot it quickly. Quite pleased with his work, Jarvis started sending his requested message to Pepper Potts. The woman was in for quite a morning.

**And there we go! Who doesn't think Tony makes a good dad?! Peter was practically his son before even having a kid! He was already an Iron Dad in the 3rd movie with that adorable little child inventor! He's also the type of person to create prank programs to annoy the absolute shit out of people. Jack is basically me taking the Chappie route but if raised by a much better parent or father figure in this case. Hope you enjoy the tale!**


End file.
